


Dan and Phil's Texts On Tour

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Texting, Tour Fic, frienship, interactive introverts, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan and Phil text on tour what fun antics will they have.





	Dan and Phil's Texts On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> I thought I make a Phan Fiction about Dan and Phil's text message but whilst  
> they are on tour together. 
> 
> If you would like more chapters please comment thanks for reading.

Dan -  
Hey Phil you awake??

Phil -  
Yeah

Dan -  
can’t sleep Im soooo tired 

Phil -  
You can come to my bunk and cuddle. 

Dan-  
thanks on my way .

Dan got down from his bunk and joined Phil  
they cuddled together an Dan fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

Next Day

 

Phil-  
SCEEET 

Dan-  
WHAT?? 

Phil-  
Nothing just wanted to see what  
you would text me back. 

Dan-  
lol

Phil- I’m starting to miss home a bit. 

Dan-  
me too.

Phil -  
You are my home.

Dan-  
cheesy much!!!

Phil -  
You love it lets play some  
Mario Kart.

Dan-  
ok Philly.

 

Before The Show 

 

Phil -  
Dan you ok?

Dan -  
yeah just really nervous for some reason. 

Phil -  
Everything is going to be fine trust me. 

Dan -  
How do you know? the stage could set fire , I could  
Forget my lines I could….. get injured.

Phil-  
WOAHH Dan calm down your making me tense,  
trust me babe everything will work out. 

Dan-  
I knew there was a reason why I loved you. 

Phil-  
Yes Im the best now lets start the show

Dan-  
lets go. 

 

After Show Party 

 

Dan -  
Phil can we leave yet??????

Phil-  
We literally just got here Dan, why don’t you mingle  
With some people. 

Dan-  
I rather be with you alone right now  
do you catch my drift……………. . 

Phil -  
Daniel James Howell yes I  
get what you meant, but come party ok I promise  
I’ll make it worth your while. 

Dan -  
Ok fine but it better be worth it later. 

Phil -  
It will be I promise you….. 

 

Later that night in the hotel room they had the best sex ever.


End file.
